moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.4.5
Changelog General * Fix: Using Force Repulse from the ground no longer causes you to get stuck in weird leg animation loops. * Fix: Doing specific input combinations with weapon swapping no longer allows for instant attacks. * Fix: Spectator camera should no longer go partially into terrain. * Fix: Spectator camera should no longer be rotated/pitched after death. * Fix: Pistol 3 rapid firing multiple charged shots. * Fix: Torso animation getting stuck when starting during idling animations. * Fix: Saber hilts will now stop bouncing after a short time (or almost immediately) when they are pulled and deactivated inside of terrain. * Change: Saber on/off sounds no longer (re)play when doing taunts/gloats/etc. The "on" sound will only play if the saber's blade is completely withdrawn. The "off" sound will only play if the saber's blade is fully extended. * Fix: Can no longer spin during Duals' stab animations by crouching beforehand. * Fix: ARCs/Mandos will use proper scopes when spectating each other. * Fix: Most instances of attempting to change from Single to Staff/Duals and vice versa not giving the correct stance/hilt should now be gone. * Fix: Stance swapping after spawning now functions properly. * Fix: Wookiee barge throwing someone down a pit now counts as a team kill. * Fix: An SBD knocked down in low power mode is no longer stuck in that mode. * Change: Death counter for respawn classes now counts the same way as kills do (i.e. 3 deaths for a sold count as 1 death, even if on different rounds). * Change: Invulnerability bubbles (new spawns) now negate force powers and knockdowns. * New: Added admin command "newround". Allows for restarting a round without every player rejoining (ala' map_restart). * Removed: MBII demos are no longer compatible with jaMME. Character Models * New: Added Jedi: Bastila, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Temple Guard, Adi Gallia, Depa Billaba, TCW Plo Koon, Tiplar, Tiplee, SWTOR Jedi Knight, Eeth Koth. * Change: Updated Jedi: Mace Windu, episode 1 Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Qui-Gon Jinn, and episode 2 Obi-Wan. Changed Jabba's Palace Luke to hooded version. Improved textures on Jerec and Serra Keto. * New: Added Sith: Hoodless masked Kylo Ren, default Outcast Reborn, KotOR Sith Apprentice. * New: Added Heroes: Bail Organa, Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso. * Change: Improved New Hope hero Luke. * New: Added Bounty Hunters: HK-47, Tusken Raider. * New: Added Elite Troopers: Keldor Hoth rebel, Quarren Hoth commando. * New: Added Soldiers (evil): Imperial Worker. * New: Added Wookiees: Bespin Chewbacca, Albino Wookiee, and Krrsantan. * New: Added Clonetroopers: Poncho Clonetrooper, Senate Commando. * New: Added ARC Troopers: VM's Phase I, Commander Fox, Helmetless Fives. * Removed: ARC Troopers: Clone Classic Phase I, generic helmetless. * Change: Updated several sound sets with additional lines or new sounds. * Change: Updated several icons. * Change: Rearranged character display order by chronology and canonicity. * Fix: Decap bugs on Kylo Ren and dismemberment whole model duplication on KotOR Mandalorian and Imperial Commando. Hilt Models * New: Added single hilts: The Veteran, Kanan Jarrus w/thin effect, Depa Billaba, Galen Marek, Rooxon's 'Skywalker', Darth Malgus, Darth Revan's Reborn, and Mara Jade. * New: Added staff hilts: Bastila, Jedi Temple Guard, Centurion, and Satele Shan. UI * Change: Menu icons for Jedi/Sith are now smaller (2/3 size) to make selection faster with the high character count for the classes. * Change: Expanded duel mode character select to occupy entire screen. Maps * Change: Updated music on mb2_commtower, mb2_corellia, mb2_duel_detention, mb2_duel_kamino, mb2_enclave, mb2_kamino, and mb2_rc_hangarc. * Change: Several full authentic characters updated to synchronize with model changes. Force * Change: Grip 1 now only prevents victims from shooting/blocking/using abilities while actively gripping them. The movement speed debuff still persists after letting go. * Change: Grip 2 and 3 will only prevent victims from shooting/blocking/using abilities while actively gripping them or after the victim has started choking. The movement speed debuff still persists after letting go. * Change: Lightning's stun now ends faster. * Change: Push and Pull now stops FP regeneration for the duration of the animation. * Change: Sense now has a short buffer after being deactivated so that it doesn't get activated again by accident once it's turned off. * Change: Deflect Level 3 now drains FP while active if the debuff from being shot is also active. Duel Mode * Change: Force Repulse is now disabled. * Change: Kill messages will now include the BP of the person who was killed next to their name instead of just the HP/BP of the one who killed them. Sabering * Change: Repeated consecutives (same direction multiple times in a row on a non-halfswing) can no longer be done. However, trying to do the same consecutive swings twice in a row will still allow you to do a halfswing from the same direction or start a consecutive swing from another direction (no self combo breaking when trying to do repeated consecutives). * Change: Speed lunge/roll stab damage now deal the same damage regardless of what style you're using when activated (normalized to yellow stance's damage, base 65). * Fix: Can no longer slap to cancel stagger animations. * Change: BP upkeep modifications (swing drains and tap/hold relevancies) ** Having the attack input pressed will drain BP during the attack phase of swings. ** BP regen stops when holding attack (stops during Mblock) * Change: PB counter is no longer an instant/fast attack by default. This behavior is moved to being only triggered by successful mblocks. Damage boost is retained in either case. * Change: Nudge removed. * Change: Semi-PB removed (pending integration of future changes). * Change: Reduced cyan max chain from 6 to 4 swings. Category:Patch Notes